Episode Thirteen: A Wavering Moon Gym!
' Zane: "There it is! Crescent City! I can see it!" Arthur: "Yep. There it is." ' Amy: "Zane, wait up a second!" Zane: "No time! I have to challenge the Gym Leader right away!" Amy: "But you've barely done any training to prepare your Pokémon for the type of Pokémon that the Gym Leader's likely gonna use!" Zane: "It'll be fine! I've got heart and faith in my Pokémon! That's all I need!" ' Arthur: "What's going on here?" ???: "Hey, I wanna know why everything from my bakery disappeared!" ??? #2: "Yeah! I can't find my bicycle and I have a ride with my family today!" Officer: "Everyone, please calm down! I assure you that the police are doing everything that they can to solve these series of thieving crimes! Please return home so we can do our jobs!" ' Zane: "Um, excuse me?" Officer: "Sorry about that. We're having a series of thefts that have been occurring lately." Holly: "How often have they been happening?" Officer: "At least over the past couple weeks. Police can't figure out who or what would steal so much stuff from people." Zane: "Could it be a Pokémon?" Officer: "Maybe. The main thing that keeps getting stolen is food, though." Zane: "Maybe it's just hungry." Officer: "Maybe so, but we can't keep having it run around and taking food from other people. I'm sorry, but you'll have to excuse me. I've got to get back to solving the missing foods case." ' Amy: "What do you suppose would want to take other people's food?" Zane: "I bet it's a Pokémon." Arthur: "What kind of Pokémon?" Holly: "It would have to be one that could get around easily through the day and night hours of stores and homes." Zane: *Scrolling through the entries of his Pokédex* "Hm. Nothing here that could possibly resemble that kind of Pokémon." Arthur: "Well, maybe we should look around for some clues. Zane, the Gym isn't going anywhere, so maybe put off your battle until after we solve the problem." Zane: "I guess you're right. I can wait to have that battle. Plus, I guess the city's getting ready for the Moon Festival." ' Amy: "So, how do we look?" Arthur: "Great. You both look great." Holly: "Thanks for the compliment. Zane?" Zane: "Huh? Oh, right. Sorry. You look great. Both of you do." ' Holly: "So, what do you want to do first?" Zane: "Maybe check out some of the food vendors?" Holly: "Sounds great. Let's go." ' Zane's Pokédex: "Munchlax, the Big Eater Pokémon. It gobbles up its own body weight in food each day, and it swallows its food without almost any chewing." Zane: "Awesome! Axew, let's get it!" ' Zane: "Hey, get back here! Axew, use Scratch!" ' Zane: "Axew! Shake it off and get out of there!" ' Zane: "Axew, you alright?" Axew: *Nods* "Axew, ew, ew." (Yes, master, I'm alright.) Holly: "Zane, the Pokédex said that Munchlax eats its body weight in food everyday, right?" Zane: "Yeah..." Holly: "Maybe Munchlax's been taking the food from people and eating it." Zane: "You think so?" Holly: "Maybe." Zane: "Well thief or not, Munchlax is gonna be my Pokémon for sure! Axew, Dragon Pulse!" ' Zane: "Axew, Dragon Claw again!" ' Zane: "Yeah! I caught Munchlax!" ' Arthur: "Well, you look happy." Zane: "Sure am. I caught the little food thief." Arthur: "You did? Who was it?" Zane: "I'll introduce you, then." *Takes out the Pokéball* ' Amy: "A Munchlax?" Zane: "Yep. Holly figured out that Munchlax's appetite was likely behind its food thief spree all over the city." Arthur: "Well, I guess the mystery of the food thief is over with." ' ???: "Oh, I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Zane: "No worries. It was my fault. I'm Zane." ???: "I'm Vanessa." Zane: "Nice to meet you. Um, I was wondering where I might find the Crescent City Gym." Vanessa: "The Gym, huh? Why would you want to go there?" Zane: "I wanna challenge the Gym Leader there and earn my second badge." Vanessa: "Your second, huh? Well, it just so happens that I'm pretty close in relations with the Gym Leader. I can get you there if you'd like." Zane: "Sounds great." Arthur: "We'll join you and cheer you on." ' Zane: "Alright. I'm ready." Vanessa: "Good." *Standing on the opposite end of the battlefield* "Let's get started." Zane: "Wait, what? Vanessa?" Vanessa: "You're looking at the Gym Leader, Zane." Zane: *Shocked* "Woah! I wasn't expecting that! Why didn't you just tell me who you were?!" Vanessa: "I saw some potential in you right as I bumped into you. I could tell that you have spirit and a knack for never quitting when things get a little tough. So, you ready for that battle?" Zane: "Yeah!" Referee: *Going to the middle of the sidelines* "This battle is between the challenger, Zane, and the Crescent Gym Leader, Vanessa! Each are allowed three Pokémon and can substitute at will! Is the challenger ready?!" Zane: "Ready!" Referee: "And the Leader...!" Vanessa: "Ready!" Referee: "Please select your first Pokémon!" Vanessa: *Tossing a Pokéball* "Diglett, come on out!" ' Zane's Pokédex: "Diglett. The movement of these Ground Pokémon can be easily detected by their tracks of upturned earth." Zane: "Cool. Alright." *Tosses a Pokéball* "Shinx, time to win this!" ' Amy: "Looks like Shinx's ready to go." Holly: "All of Zane's Pokémon look ready to go." Referee: "Let the battle begin!" Zane: "Shinx, Thunderbolt!" ' Vanessa: "Diglett, use Dig!" ' Vanessa: "Diglett, come back up and use Headbutt!" ' Zane: "Shinx, are you alright?!" ' Zane: "Thunder Fang, Shinx!" ' Zane: "Come on, Shinx! I know you can do it! Bite Diglett!" ' Zane: "Alright! Way to go, Shinx!" Vanessa: *Chuckling* Zane: "What's so funny?!" Vanessa: "Check your attack again, Zane." Zane: "What?" ' Diglett: "Diglett!" (Yay!) Zane: "Why didn't Thunder Fang do anything?!" Vanessa: "I think you're forgetting the benefits of Pokémon type advantages. An Electric-type Pokemon like Shinx is no match for a Ground-type Pokemon like Diglett. Sorry to say this, but you've picked the worst Pokémon for this battle. Diglett, use Dig again!" ' Vanessa: "Use Body Slam!" ' Referee: "Shinx is unable to battle! Diglett is the winner!" Zane: "Shinx, return!" ' Oshawott: "Osha! Oshawott!" (I'm ready! Let's go!) Zane: "Alright. A Water-type should have a type advantage over Diglett being a Ground-type." Holly: "Looks like Zane's finally getting it." Amy: "I hope he does okay. Zane's probably losing some confidence in himself." Zane: "Oshawott, Water Gun!" Vanessa: "Use Dig!" ' Oshawott: "Osha?" (What?) Vanessa: "Diglett, come back up and use Sludge Bomb!" ' Zane: "Oshawott, Water Gun again!" ' Zane: "Now's our chance! Oshawott, go up to one of those holes and use Water Gun!" Oshawott: "Osha!" (Okay!) ' Referee: "Diglett is unable to battle! Oshawott is the winner!" ' Vanessa: "I must say, Zane, you and your Oshawott are quite the interesting pair. I'm very interested in how this battle will turn out." Zane: "Me too." Vanessa: "Then it's time to bring out my second choice!" *Tosses the Pokéball* "Nidoking, let's go!" Zane's Pokédex: "Nidoking, the Drill Pokémon. Nidoking swings its large tail about to create distance, then charges in with the full force of its body behind it." Zane: "We can beat it! Oshawott, Aqua Jet!" ' Vanessa: "Iron Tail!" ' Zane: "Oshawott!" ' ???: "Dewott!" (Yeah!) Amy: "Who's that Pokémon?" Amy's Pokédex: '''"Dewott, the Discipline Pokémon, and the evolved form of Oshawott. Through rigid training, Dewott uses the double-scalchop technique to accomplish its fluid swordsmanship." Zane: "Awesome! Oshawott evolved into Dewott!" Vanessa: "Impressive. This will definitely be an interesting battle for sure. Now, Nidoking, Mega Horn!" Zane: "Razor Shell, Dewott!" ' Zane: "Dewott, jump back and use Aqua Jet while Nidoking stays off-balanced!" ' Referee: "Dewott is unable to battle! Nidoking wins!" Nidoking: *Roaring* Zane: "Dewott, return!" ' Zane: *Thinking* ''What should I do? Her Nidoking's pretty tough. My best Pokémon is Axew now. ''"Alright! Axew, I need you!" Axew: *Running out onto the battlefield* "Axew, ew, ew, Axew!" (I'm gonna with this, for master!) Vanessa: "Ah, your Axew, huh? Very well. Nidoking, Mega Horn!" ' Zane: "Axew, jump up and use Scratch from above!" ' Zane: "Dragon Pulse!" ' Vanessa: "Nidoking, get up! Fire Punch!" Zane: "Run at Nidoking and use Dragon Claw!" ' Zane: "Finish it up with Dragon Rush!" ' Referee: "Nidoking has fainted! Axew is the winner!" ' Zane's Pokédex: '''"Rhyperior, the Drill Pokémon and the evolved form of Rhydon. Rhyperior can throw rocks at its enemies by tightening its arm muscles and launching them from the holes in its palms." Vanessa: "We're both down to our last Pokémon. This is for your badge, Zane. Remember that." Zane: "Right. Axew, Dragon Pulse!" Vanessa: "Protect!" ' Vanessa: "Rhyperior, Focus Punch!" ' Zane: "Axew, Dragon Rush!" ' ''To Be Continued...'